TzHaar City
The TzHaar City is a city located underneath the volcano on Karamja. It is the home of the TzHaar Fight Pit and TzHaar Fight Cave minigames as well as the currency Tokkul. Teleportation How to get to the city: Inhabitants The TzHaar City features several different native inhabitants of the volcano, known as the TzHaar: * TzHaar-Ket (level 149) * TzHaar-Xil (level 133) * TzHaar-Mej (level 103) * TzHaar-Hur (level 74) None of these monsters are aggressive. Be warned, the TzHaar-Mej and TzHaar-Hur may call for help from other TzHaar when attacked. It is dangerous to attack those two monsters, as the entire city is a multicombat area. According to non-attackable TzHaar non-player characters (such as shop owners and bank minders), the TzHaar-Mej are advisors and certain ones are the leaders of the city, the TzHaar-Xil are the hunters, the TzHaar-Hur are the architects and the TzHaar-Ket are the guards of the TzHaar race. The following are non-attackable TzHaar; *TzHaar-Mej-Jal *TzHaar-Mej-Kah *TzHaar-Ket-Zuh All of these monsters drop Tokkul, but sometimes they will drop various items that can be obtained from the weapons shop. There are several dead-ends guarded by non-attackable TzHaar-Kets. When asked why players cannot pass, they are told that it is because the TzHaar citizens do not trust them enough to permit them further into the city yet. This may mean that these areas will become accessible in future updates, just as Dorgesh-Kaan (the city of the Dorgeshuun cave goblins) was made accessible when the Dorgeshuun council decided that they trusted outsiders enough. The Places The following places exist within the TzHaar City: * A Bank - speak to TzHaar Ket-Zuh * A gold & silver mine - three of each ore. There is a safe ranging spot of the monsters around these rocks. * A "Lava Forge" (i.e. Furnace) - for smelting ores and crafting gold and silver items. * An ore & gem shop - minded by TzHaar-Hur-Lek, this is the only place where players can buy an Onyx gem for 300,000 Tokkul, or at the discounted price of 258,000 Tokkul for players wearing Karamja gloves 1 or higher, which can be earned from the Karamja Diary. * A weapons shop - minded by TzHaar-Hur-Tel, a wide range of unique weaponry made from obsidian is stocked here. There is a safe spot around here too. * A runes shop - minded by TzHaar-Mej-Roh * A set of Fairy rings * The Fight Pit minigame * The Fight Cave minigame Note: The shops will not accept coins as currency; only Tokkul. If players sell any items to the shops, they will also receive Tokkul in return, instead of coins. '' Additionally, there are '''Sulphur vents' scattered all over the city which can be used as ranges to cook food on. Music Unlocked *In the Pits - The main area of TzHaar City *Fire and Brimstone - In the TzHaar Fight Pit minigame *TzHaar! - In the TzHaar Fight Cave minigame Trivia *A rough translation of the TzHaar language as provided in Postbag from the Hedge, letters 12 and 14: *Tz = Fire, Burn, Hot, Life *Haar = Sacred, Holy *Hur = Builder, Sculpter, Crafter, Small *Tok = Rock, Hard, Material *Yt = Ice, Freeze, Cold, Dead *Tal = Rod, Staff *Om = Maul, Hammer *Em = Mace, Club *Jal = Alien, Foreign, Not TzHaar *Mej = Priest, Mage, Magic, also loosely translates as Mother/Father *Xil = Hunter, Killer, Dangerous, Sharp *Kul = Token, Value *Zek = Attack, Harm *Kot = Protect, Save *Kl = Us, We *E = The, It *Jad = God, Elemental *Near the exit to the tzhaar area, there is a red egg sitting in the lava. When examined, it says "An egg incubated in the lava" There are also many eggs in the back, closed-off area of the city. *The monster named TzTok-Jad is the biggest and strongest monster in the game, level 702. If you see the translator above you can find his name in it: TzTok-Jad = Fire, Burn, Hot, Life, Rock, Hard, Material, God Category:TzHaar Category:Cities Category:Karamja